El Pañuelo
by Anna Strife0211
Summary: Viktor es un sentimentalista y Hermione no. Ella por accidente bota algo que significa el mundo para Viktor... autora original: CJ Pruitt


**Volviendo con otro lindo fic de Hermione/Viktor dedicado a los fans y a mi estimada CJ Pruitt que me dió la libertad de publicar sus fics...disfruten!!**

**Titulo: El Pañuelo**

Autora Original: CJ Pruitt

* * *

**Summary: Víktor es un sentimentalista. Hermione no lo es. Ella por error tira algo que significa todo para Víktor.**

Ella no quiso hacerlo. Parecía solamente un viejo trapo. Hermione no sabía por que Víktor lució tan herido y molesto cuando ella arrojo el ensangrentado pedazo de tela al recipiente de basura cuando estaba limpiando su cajón de medias. Él sacó el trapo del recipiente, se lo metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón, tomó su varita y desapareció con un pequeño pop.

Hermione se quedó ahí parada con la boca abierta, mirando confundida al lugar de donde Viktor había desaparecido. Ella no sabía que hacer. Viktor nunca la había dejado de esa manera, sin decir a donde iba.

"Solo era un pañuelo," Hermione habló en voz alta, "¿Qué tiene de especial un pañuelo?" se preguntó. Decidiendo que Viktor volvería cuando acabara lo que estuviera haciendo con ese condenado pañuelo, el volvería, Hermione opto por dejar de limpiar y esperar con algo de lectura.

Miró el reloj, los veinte minutos señalados que pasaron, "Espero que no este muy frío allá afuera. Estaba usando manga corta," ella pensó, volviéndose a su lectura. Unos cuantos pasajes de la revolución de los duendes en Bulgaria después, cerró el libro, froto sus ojos y bostezó. El reloj decía 7:30. Viktor había salido por casi dos horas y la tarde ya estaba cambiando a la noche. "Voy a golpearlo cuando llegue a casa," Hermione decidió, encaminándose a la cocina para preparar algo de comer. "Sí el piensa que voy tener su cena esperándolo cuando llegue a casa solo por que quiso hacer un berrinche y desaparecer, va a ver" Sin pensar sirvió dos vasos de jugo de calabaza. Hermione dejo salir un suspiro de frustración cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo y llevo su cena instantánea a la sala y continuo comiendo mientras leía.

La cara del reloj leyó 9:07 cuando lo miró nuevamente, "Sabía que debimos conseguir un reloj como el de la familia de Ron,"ella dijo, "Al menos así sabría donde estaba." Hermione hizo su mejor intento para no, ella peleó con todo lo que tenía, pero cuando sus ojos empezaron a sentirse pesados por el sueño, comenzó a llorar. Al principio las lágrimas cayeron silenciosamente, luego empezó a sollozar. Tiró el libro hacia el final del sofá, algo tan extraño en ella, y se fue a su habitación. Hermione lloro con más fuerza mientras el olor familiar de su Viktor, el olor del mar, salado y masculino, lleno sus orificios nasales. Tomando una de sus camisetas de su cesta de lavandería, Hermione se lo puso. La camiseta le llegaba hasta debajo del muslo. Se puso sus pantalones para dormir y se metió a la cama, aferrándose a la almohada de Viktor como nunca. Sus sollozos mojaron la almohada. El reloj toco las 11:00, y eso fue lo último que Hermione recordó antes de quedarse dormida llorando.

Se levanto la mañana siguiente encontrando a Viktor sentado en una silla en la esquina de su habitación. Él lucia como un desastre, sus ojos estaban rojos y cansados por el sueño.

"Viktor" Hermione preguntó en un susurro, "¿A dónde fuiste?"

"Lamento haberrme ido sin decirrte" Viktor se disculpo, encorvándose en la silla, su cabeza oculta en sus brazos.

"Me asustaste," Hermione tartamudeó, saliendo de la cama y caminando hacia Viktor.

"Lo lamento," Viktor murmuró, levantando la cabeza para ver al amor de su vida.

"Viktor," Hermione empezó a ahogar sus lágrimas, "Prométeme, promete que nunca me dejarás."

Viktor bajó su cabeza nuevamente y no dijo nada. Hermione ahogo más sollozos. "Viktor, prométemelo."

"Lo prrometo," Viktor se levantó y caminó hacia su tocador, abrió su armario de medias y metió el pañuelo ensangrentado nuevamente.

Hermione abrazó a Viktor jalándose a si misma hacia su pecho, "Lo siento Viktor. No quería botar tu pañuelo. No sabía que era tan importante para ti."

"No es el pañuelo lo que es imporrtante, amorr mío," fue el turno de Viktor para levantar su cabeza, "Es de donde vino el pañuelo," dijo limpiando sus lágrimas con sus dedos al mismo tiempo que las suyas empezaron a caer.

Eso golpeó a Hermione como una tonelada de ladrillos. Ese era el pañuelo. "Acaso es," Hermione se detuvo a si misma.

Viktor negó con la cabeza, "Sí."

"¿Conservaste eso?"

El pañuelo vino del cuarto año de Hermione, el año en que Viktor fue a Hogwarts para el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Fue un acto de piedad. Hermione había visto a Viktor recibir la paliza de su vida por parte de su director por invitarla al Baile de Navidad. Hermione había sido testigo de todo desde un pasillo fuera de la biblioteca. Su director le había dicho algo a Viktor en un acento duro, ella asumió que era búlgaro en ese momento, pero ella no sabía que hubiera palabras no-mágicas que fueran capaces de destruir el espíritu de alguien de esa manera. El hombre mayor había enfatizado su opinión de las elecciones que Viktor tenía para citas al empujar su cara contra la pared, dejando un trayecto de sangre mientras Viktor se deslizaba bajo el muro. Solo cuando Viktor estaba solo, ella salio de su escondite.

"¿Estas bien?," Hermione le pregunto, viendo la sangre que caía de la nariz y una de las cejas de Viktor.

"Estarre bien," Viktor le aseguro, levantándose a una posición derecha.

"Um," Hermione rebuscó en su bolso escolar y sacó un pequeño pañuelo blanco, "Dejame intentar ayudarte." Ella delicadamente toco parte final de la nariz de Viktor, limpiando la sangre. "Creo que esta rota, Sr. Krum."

"Dime Viktor, porr favorr," Él le pidió mientras ella continuaba limpiándolo.

"Cero que necesitas ir a la ala medica," Hermione evaluo, cuando la sangre de la nariz de Viktor se fue, empezó en su ceja.

"No," Viktor prácticamente le gritó, "Um… Estarre bien."

"Bueno, si estas seguro," Hermione dijo dandóle a Viktor el pañuelo para que la mantuviera en su ceja, "Puedo curarte eso si gustas," Ella sacó su varita y tocó la frente de Viktor gentilmente, sus heridas se curaron por su cuenta mientras ella murmuro cierto conjuro.

"Querrás esto de vuelta," Viktor preguntó, mostrándole el pañuelo.

"Um, no descuida. Tengo más," Hermione respondió nerviosamente.

"Grracias," Viktor hizo una reverencia.

"De nada. Te veré más tarde," Hermione dijo y se alejó rápidamente, dejando a Viktor solo con el ensangrentado pañuelo. Ella pensó que él lo tiraría a la basura en algún momento, pero se equivoco totalmente. Ese pañuelo fue a donde Viktor iba hasta 2 años después en que sus caminos volvieron a cruzarse.

"Viktor," Hermione susurró, "No puedo creer que aún guardes eso."

"Porr que lo iba a tirrar," Viktor la miró.

"¿Por qué lo guardas?"

"Fue la prrimerra cosa que me diste."

Su discusión sobre el pañuelo termino con un beso, nuevamente sellando el amor del uno por el otro, prometiéndole al otro en silencio que el problema no sería traído nuevamente. Hermione no pudo evitar el preguntarse… ¿A dónde se había ido Viktor?

* * *

Dejen reviews xfaaaa 


End file.
